In and Out of Time
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: When two girls get thrust into the time of Brave several years later, what will happen as present and past mix together? With possible war and threats breaking out upon the horizon and a missing King, who will come together to set things right and bring forth a helping hand that could forever change the world as was previously known? y.macintosh/OC; Triplets/OC; Merida/W. Dingwald


**AHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME A WHILE TO GET BACK TO BEING ACTIVE IN MY WRITING, BUT HAD A LOT GOING ON. EVEN AS I TYPE THIS UP I HAVE A BANDAGED FINGER THAT NEEDED SURGICAL GLUE AND BANDAGES SINCE A KNIFE SLICED 1/2 AN INCH INTO MY POOR FINGER ON MY DOMINANT HAND T_T I FEEL LIKE THE WORLD IS SOMETIMES AGAINST ME IT SEEMS. ANYWAYS THIS IS A NEW STORY I HAVE BEEN DEVELOPING FOR A WHILE BEFORE EVEN WRITING IT UP, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters from Brave, they belong to the creators and Pixar rightfully. Alyce and Callie was OCs of mine ( Take after my friend and myself ). Also Collin, Niall, and Terrance are names I came up with to give the other lords more character. I make NO PROFIT and am STILL a poor college student so hahaha **

**Pairing: Y. Macintosh/OCC, Triplets/OCC, Merida/W. Dingwald**

In And Out Of Time

Chapter One: Standing Stones

Thick rolling hills of lush green spread as far as the eyes could see. A cool breeze danced along the blades of grass and beat against the many small stoned walls built all over the lands. Spots of creamy white dotted over the horizon as sheep free roamed, grazing through the countryside happily. As the warming sun rose into the morning sky, it gave off a golden glow, illuminating everything. Houses were settled quietly, spaced as smoke began to rise from the various chimneys. Small, one-lane roads stretched and coiled through the hills and wide open spaces, heading through many towns before continuing onwards through the moors and cliff-sides. Out in a place as peaceful as Scotland, nature was easy to hear from the birds to the ocean waves which crashed against the cliffs.

Within one such town, the people were filled with life, hooting and hollering out merrily with pints being swung in their hands. It came to be that even though it was before noon, the town was more than prepared for the festival that was to take place very soon. The festival would have music, stories told through drama, and all the delicious food and beer that could possibly be drank. During the time of the festival, some townsfolk did not even go into work, but instead helped out in getting everything set up and decorated. The town held rows of buildings, come being homes, but most being little shops, restaurants, and pubs. Each building was unique in design and varied in color, seeming to match the folks who bustled about excitedly. Various makes of cars were parked up and down the small streets, and some even on the side of the road just outside of the town.

Parked outside of the town was what seemed to be a rather large tour bus. The bus was sleek and black in color with a band logo coiling over each side in greens, silvers, and a bit of purple. The logo was just various symbols locking around one another before fading outwards. Attached to the tour bus was a large double horse trailer, silver and white in color and very well kept. Both compartments for the horse trailer were empty, void of the horses that usually resided within. Settled inside the tour bus, were a few young looking males who were lazing about. One dozed, snoring rather loudly, while the other two were engaged in a battle of the kingdoms on their shared gaming system. Off to the side, towards one unoccupied corner of the bus, musical instruments and equipment was stacked up in various boxes and containers. The inside of the bus was set up like very nice living quarters that offered both room and privacy. There were two bedrooms, one having a single bed and a bunk bed while the other held one king bed. A spacious bathroom was nestled in the middle of the bus, so it was easy to get to. Beside the bathroom, the kitchen lay, fridge fully stocked up with beverages and an assortment of food.

The silence within the bus though was interrupted as the door burst open. The sheer force of the door being opened nearly caused it to rocket off its hinges and learn how to fly. There, standing in the doorway to the bus was a tall looking man with dark hair and a pair of sunglasses. Even though his eyes were not visible, it was clear to see he was furious about something. With loud, stomping steps, the man moved his lanky form inside the air conditions tour bus and removed his glasses to show angry brown eyes. His black hair was slicked back with too much gel giving it a greasy look to it, which matched his personality. Covering his body was a black business suit which forms to him, being slightly loose with pinstripes trailing downwards along the thick fabric. A sneer rose to his features though, covering his thin lips as he let out a snort rudely. His snort gaining him the full attention of the three guys inside the bus before they went back to their nap and games.

" I demand to know where they are...now! " A gruff, weasel of a voice spoke.

" They took time to site-see...now get loss before your face gets bruised... " One guy spoke, glaring to the man heatedly.

The greedy looking man complained loudly as he turned, nearly falling from the bus as he moved, slamming the door behind him. He glared, muttering to himself before he nearly poked out his eye in his haste to jerkily push on his sunglasses once more. It took no time at all for Jonathan to stalk off, his mood still rotten and fowl all the way into the local town. For years he had been clashing heads with that stupid rock band and their manager, and after being turned down time and time again, he had had enough! In his sour, contemplating mood, he sulked, a pint of beer in a thick glass mug in his hand. He passed the time, intending to keep a look out for their return so he could jump out and get this party started. As the man faded into the background, the silence once more surrounded the bus before one of the guys took quite the sigh. He had sandy brown hair and kind hazel eyes and seemed to harbor such a kind look upon his face. He snorted, fingers pausing upon the gaming controller before he shrugged.

" Do you think we should have told him they went out on a horseback riding tour? " He asked.

" Nah... by not telling him, we were doing Aly and Callie a huge favor... " His friend spoke, never pausing his hands on the game.

Meanwhile, across many hills and vast open space, two horses galloped over the lusciousness. One horse was a pitch black Frisian stallion, his coat shimmering in the sun as he moved with such grace. His long wavy mane and tail fluttered out behind him as the feathers upon his hooves danced with each thundering strike upon the ground. Settled upon the stallion's back was a young female that looked like trouble. Alyce was her name, and getting into no good mischief was her game. She stood about five foot seven in height with a toned physic. Her skin was a healthy pale color, yet was smooth and held no blemishes. A pair of amethyst contacts were covering her light blue eyes, which were filled with happiness. A large smile filtered over her full lips, brightening her entire face. With the swift pace, her long hair fluttered out behind her being light blonde on-top while the lower portion underneath was black. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans hung upon her full hips before trailing down along her slender legs before disappearing over her thick black combat like boots. A snug fitting black tank-top was pulled over her firm, nicely formed breasts and coiled around her toned waist. Her right hand held onto the reigns while the other settled beside her, having swirling Celtic symbols and dragons trailing down from her shoulder to her hand. She had a pack attached to her horse's saddle with supplies and clothes, even a bow was latched upon the saddle as well as her violin case.

" Come on Callie... I hear they have a ring of stones around here somewhere! " Aly called out happily.

" I'm coming Aly! " A soft voice answered before laughing gently.

Callie seemed to be the same age as Alyce and just as headstrong, yet more laid back that the firecracker. She stood around five foot nine with an hour glass type figure. She had long legs covered in dark black jeans that formed around her thighs and lower legs before covering her simple sneakers. A red soft cotton shirt was pulled over her own supple breasts and laid down around her slender waist to lightly rest upon her rounded hips lightly. With their speed, her own light chestnut hair flowed behind her in curly strands, kissed with golden blondes and oranges throughout. Her face was kind with soft lips and bright emerald green eyes that seemed to take in everything with such wonderment. Her own saddle carried her own supplies needed as well as a bow that was hooked to the side as well. The horse she was balanced upon was a strong Gypsy Vanner mare which did well at keeping up with the midnight horse. The mare was a tri-colored paint with whites, browns, and blacks splashing all along the soft hide and down along the legs. The long trailing feathers were all white and flowed behind, dancing with each galloping step. The multicolored mane and tail flowed out in long strands, the wind tousling them softly.

As the horses were spurred onwards, laughter filled with air from the two girls. Both girls were in their early twenties and could hardly ever be parted seeing as they saw each other as sisters from the bond they shared. With the sun now high in the sky, the horses finally began to slow down to a trot before walking up a slight incline of a hill. Once reaching the top of the hill, both Callie and Alyce gasped in awe at the sight before them. Creating such a perfect circled upon the hill were stones standing proud and tall. All very various shapes and sizes and upon closer inspection symbols could faintly be made out upon each stone in sets of threes. Once reaching the standing stones, both girls dismounted from their horses and took the reigns in hand. Callie was already pulling out a sketch pad and chunk of art lead to sketch out the various symbols. While approaching the stones, she crouched easily before setting to work, humming softly while she kept her horse close. Aly moved around the stones, her hands lightly touching along them as she snapped pictures with a digital camera.

" Wow... Callie... this is so cool to see something like this in person! " Aly cried out, nearly dancing in excitement.

" I know right? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I am glad we got to share it with each other! " Callie called out, the symbols appearing on her paper.

Their conversation was halted though as the ground began to rumble as though an earthquake was ripping through the hillside of Scotland. Callie gasped, falling back as the symbols upon the stones began to glow a royal blue in color. As the stones glowed, a strange chanting began as the glowing intensified before shooting upwards into the sky. Both Callie and Aly moved closer to each other, the horse rearing and keeping close from fright as the earth beneath their feet cracked and seemed to turn into a form of blue quicksand. The horses cried out, struggling in the quicksand as it began to suck them under more quickly due to their larger sizes. Callie and Aly frantically struggled to keep the horse's heads above the sand even as they were sucked lower and lower still into the thick swirling sands. Their frightened cries filled the air, but never expanded past the stones which pulsed rhythmically. With a last gasp of air, Callie, Aly, and the two horses sunk below the sand and disappeared. Once they vanished, everything returned to normal and the stones sat silent, the ground looking as though nothing had never happened to begin with.

A soft groan filled the air as Callie found herself stirring slowly. Green eyes fluttered opened in confusion before glancing around carefully. She took note of being in a forest... the tall trees filled with thick green leaves... bushes and the sound of birds chirping filled her ears. She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her as her hand still clutched the reigns to her horse as well as her other holding Aly's hand tightly. As she looked around carefully, her brows furrowed as four shadowy figures stood over them, peering curiously towards them sprawled upon the ground. Just as Callie began to slip back into the realm of dreams and unconsciousness, her ears picked up the whispered words from the figured above. Three were the voices of gentlemen while the last was that of a woman's, though all held Scottish accents that rolled from their tongues deeply.

" Aye... are ye okay lass? " The female asked.

" Who?... Where? " Callie gasped out before everything faded and she lost consciousness.

**~END CHAPTER~**

**Author's Note: OKAY so I hope that this turned out decent enough! I have had a lot going on so I apologize for my absence so much here lately! Even now I wrote this with a killer migraine because I was determined to get this chapter posted. I have been working on this story idea for a while and finally got it up to post the first chapter. Also to let everyone know who reads my others stories, I plan to post up the next chapter for Golden Rays of Light by this weekend as well as trying to finish up my Gundam Wing story _ I will also eventually be starting a Sherlock story sometime as well once I can finish up one of my other stories due to a request for one ^^ I am going to do my best and PLEASE let me know what you thought of this chapter so far !**


End file.
